Fix My Maker
by SouthernLady23
Summary: 2nd Place Winner of the True Blood on Twitter Writer's Contest. A face-off with Pam on one side and Marnie, Lafayette, Tara, and Jesus on the other. Who will win?


Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series, and all characters from it, is owned by Charlaine Harris. True Blood is owned by Alan Ball and HBO. **The original characters and plot are mine**. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any mistakes in this fic belong to me.

This is my entry for the True Blood on Twitter Writer's Contest, which I won 2nd place! Congrats to Mena Grazie for winning 1st place and to Black Dead Orchids for winning 3rd place! *smooches* BDO! And Big Thanks to the organizers of this awesome contest for putting it together!

* * *

><p>This video can be found at: http : www . you tube . com/watch?v=RaYovKFqG6E&feature=player_embedded (delete the extra spaces)

**SETTING**: EXTERIOR WOODS - CLEARING - NIGHT

A face off with Pam on one side and Marnie, Lafayette, and Tara on the other. Jesus finished drawing the salt circle and joins them. Tara holds her gun with wooden bullets.

"How can I repair the vampire if he isn't here?" Marnie asks Pam.

"That's your problem. Reverse the spell, or I'll bite your head off," Pam threatens.

"Can you do it by remote?" Lafayette asks Marnie, attempting to sound helpful.

"I have no idea," Marnie responds, the fear apparent in her voice.

* * *

><p>"Fix my maker!" Pam commanded as she took a step towards Marnie, her fangs drawn and a murderous glint in her eye.<p>

Marnie held out her hand, conjuring up her magic powers, and a _whoosh!_ of wind swept through Tara, Lafayette, and Jesus. The strong gust took their breaths away and pushed them down to the ground. As they fell, Tara lost her grip on the gun and dropped it to the floor. Pam remained standing, but before she could take a second step, Marnie pushed her back and held her in place with an invisible force.

Pam hissed and growled. "I… will… rip… off… your… head, you witch!" she shouted, struggling to move forward and take hold of the meddling woman.

"Stay still, vampire!" Marnie commanded, her voice taking on a deep and dark inflection. An eerie and loud cackle escaped from Marnie's lips, filling everyone near her with dread.

"Ain't that a bitch?" Lafayette mumbled under his breath, astonished to see how easily Marnie controlled Pam. He looked over at Jesus and Tara, and noted they had confused expressions on their faces, still trying to recover from the force that had knocked them over. Lafayette shakily stood up, wondering why he wasn't as affected as Jesus and Tara were. He couldn't contemplate on the matter for long as he saw blood start dripping from Pam's eyes, ears, and nose.

"Stop, Marnie," Lafayette stated, inching closer to Marie, who seemed oblivious to his voice and presence. "Stop it! You're hurting her!" he shouted, taking hold of Marnie's shoulder and shaking it. _Why the hell I'm helping this vampire bitch is beyond me, but something tells me if I don't, we're all dead. _

Marnie lowered her hand, releasing Pam from her control.

"You okay?" Lafayette asked as Marnie brought her hands to the side of her head in obvious pain. He stole a glance at Pam, who lay crumpled on the floor like a rag doll. "Where did all that come from?"

"I…I don't know," Marnie stammered out while she shook her head, her voice now back to normal.

Lafayette picked up Marnie's spell book and handed it to her. "Well whatever you done did, do it again, and take the spell off Eric before that she devil comes to."

"I…I don't know," Marnie repeated, a dazed look casting over her eyes as she took hold of her spell book.

"Well you gots to know something, Marnie," Lafayette whispered to her as Pam started to stir. "Something's gotta jump at you in this book right here," he said, tapping on book's hard cover. "Just open a page and try something. If you don't, we're all gonna die."

"I held her back," Marnie sputtered out, her eyes blinking as she tried to focus them. "I can control her; she won't harm us."

"Look, Marnie, you don't even know what you just done did. What if it doesn't work next time? What if Mrs. Hooker Rambo over here goes all psycho, and takes us all out?"

Marnie processed his words as her clouded thoughts drifted away.

"At least buy us some time," Lafayette whispered into her ear.

"What…what did you do to me?" Pam mumbled as she staggered up to her feet.

Lafayette looked behind him and saw Tara move to get the gun that had slipped from her grasp, but Pam was too fast. The now fully recovered vampiress sped to the gun and took it in her hands. Pam then aimed it at Tara, shooting her in the shoulder without hesitation.

Lafayette, Jesus, and Marnie screamed as Tara fell back, the impact of the bullet rendering her unconscious and sending her back to the ground. Before she hit the cold, hard Earth though, Pam caught her from behind.

"Shut up, you freaks! Let me make this as simple as I can for you blood bags. You," Pam said looking at Marnie, "will look into that book in your hands and you… will… fix… my… maker!" she hissed, gritting her teeth as she dug the gun into Tara's temple. "The rest of you two idiots will either help her, or get the hell out of the way. I suggest you hurry," Pam cautioned, bringing her fangs down. "This one doesn't have much time, and I'm hungry."

"We're trying," Jesus offered, as Lafayette stared blankly at his injured cousin - his hands covering his mouth as he suppressed his cries. Jesus stood by Marnie and helped her turn the pages from her book as they both looked frantically through them, even though he couldn't make out what was written on it.

Marnie looked at Pam, wondering if she should attempt another conjuring like she had earlier to control her.

"Don't even think it, you old hag!" Pam warned, surmising what Marnie aimed to do. The vampiress tightened her grip around Tara's waist. "I'll shoot her dead her before you have a chance to think the words."

"Let her go, Pam," Lafayette stated, finally finding his voice, as he walked towards Pam. "Let Jesus take Tara to a hospital, please!" he begged. "I'll take her place. You can do whatever nasty shit you want to do to me, but let my cousin go."

Pam lazily licked Tara's bloodied shoulder as Jesus and Marnie searched the book's pages in a frenzied pace. "No deal, sweetness. Now be a good little girl and shut the hell up! Your cousin is quite tasty and she just might make me lose my head if I have to keep smelling her here so close to me."

The flutter of pages suddenly stopped. "We found something!" Jesus blurted out.

"Yes, this is it," Marnie added, smiling nervously. "But your maker has to be here. I cannot complete the spell unless he's here."

"Well figure out another way!" Pam shouted at them, making them cringe in fear. "My maker stays safe and sound where he is. Wish I could say the same for your friend. She's fading fast."

Desperation filled Lafayette. After everything he and Tara had been through, he couldn't imagine anything happening to her - not if he could avoid it.

"Do it, Marnie! Try the damn spell!" Lafayette shouted, his throat seizing up on him as he fought down the lump forming in it.

"I don't have all the necessary items," Marnie began to say. "They're in the car."

"Well get them!" Lafayette shouted. "No one done told you to mess with this magic shit! Look at what you've got us all into! When this is over, I have half a mind to kill you myself, but right now we gotta save Tara!"

Having perfect vampire hearing, Pam heard their argument and signaled over to Jesus. "You, dumb as rocks! Go get what the witch needs, and if you so much as breathe funny, your pretty little friend loses her head."

Jesus nodded in acknowledgement and rushed over to the car.

"What else do you need?" Lafayette asked as Marnie started mouthing the spell, hoping she'd be ready to start once Jesus got back.

"I need more energy. I don't think mine will be enough to break the spell." Marnie ran her finger over the lines in the spell, committing them to memory.

"Don't even play that," Lafayette stated. "You'll take mine and Jesus'."

"She'll take our what?" Jesus asked, coming in at the end of the conversation with the items Marnie needed in his hands.

"Our energy. She needs it for the spell." Lafayette arched his brow, offering his lover no alternative but to agree to his demands.

"Of…of course," Jesus agreed hesitantly, laying the items around the lighted circle of candles.

"This bitch is on her last breath!" Pam shouted, reminding them to hurry.

Marnie tucked her spell book into the folds of her sweater, then took hold of Jesus and Lafayette's hands. Just as she began to utter the words in the spell, another gust of wind blew through the small clearing, but this time, it did not harm Pam. Instead, the gust swirled around the three humans, flowing in and through them as Marnie continued to chant.

"Hurry up!" Pam thundered, wondering how long the spell was going to take. Tara wouldn't last much longer and her leverage would expire as soon as the human did.

Jesus and Lafayette began to scream as Marnie's voice took on a deeper tone, just as it had earlier. The witches' words thundered above them as the wind surrounding them turned violent, whipping through them at a high speed.

_Something is wrong_, Pam discerned, not feeling any change in her maker through the bond she shared with him - though it was undeniable the witch was conjuring up something. _But whatever it is, it's not for Eric._ Her senses now on high alert, she threw Tara's body and the gun to the side, and lunged towards the witch.

Just as Pam was about to grip Marnie's neck, Pam's fingers made contact with thin air instead of flesh and bone.

Marnie's loud cackle invaded the air again. "Stupid vampire! Tell your Maker he can rot in hell!" Marnie shouted as she disappeared from their sight, her laugh the only thing of hers she left behind.

Both Jesus and Lafayette fell, as the swirling wind around them knocked them down once more. Thunder rumbled in the sky above and Pam screamed with all the frustration and anger apparent in her voice. The witch - the only one who could change her master back to normal - slipped through her fingers by teleporting to an undisclosed location.

Lafayette looked at Tara, her chest barely rising to take a breath. "Where's Marnie?" he asked, looking around for the witch, and not taking long to realize Marnie was gone. _She tricked us - that bitch tricked us all. _

Growling like a rabid animal, Pam turned her attention to Lafayette and Jesus on the ground beside her. "You are all dead!" she shouted as she lunged at Lafayette, the one closest to her.

"Oh, hell no," Lafayette managed to mutter before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it! Show me some love and share your thoughts with me! Review :)


End file.
